Too Late
by Piemage
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both think about their feelings for each other at Naruto's wedding. It's a sad could've-been love. Sasunaru. Please review.


Disclaimer: Yea yea, I don't own Naruto. You happy now?!

Warning: It's a sad could've-been love.

A/N: Ok, I think this is pretty sad. I'm not sure why I wrote this! I'm so used to writing fluff and humor and yet...THIS popped out. Oh well, I think it turned out well anyways. Enjoy! (If you can enjoy sad things.)

:-( (Sad face cuz it's sad.)

Sasuke gazed at the couple. It was true, Naruto and Hinata looked good together. He gulped down his champagne. What a painful day it had been…

Sasuke had been Naruto's best man in the wedding. He had quietly watched as the love of his life gave himself to such a shy girl. He had congratulated the couple and hushed the voices in his mind which screamed _I LOVE YOU!_. His chance had been lost. While he had harbored his feelings, Hinata had made hers known. A few months later and _this_ happened.

He sat at the reception and watched the couple feed each other cake, dance with each other, and kiss. Everything he wished he could have done with his dobe. He couldn't have told Naruto anyways. Not after he had almost killed him, not after he made Naruto drag him back. The thought that Naruto had come after him gave him hope before it was smashed down. It was too late for those kinds of thoughts.

That beautiful boy, the fox that had stolen Sasuke's first kiss, and with it his heart. How many times had he wanted to hold Naruto in his arms and confess his love? Countless. But it never would have worked. Naruto was obviously not gay, and he wouldn't become gay just because his rival liked him.

Naruto laughed at something Kiba said and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Of course she was happy, her dream was coming true. _Who wouldn't be happy? _ Sasuke thought. _She now has the boy whose very smile can rival the sun._ Sasuke knew Hinata would be faithful to Naruto, and only Naruto. If she wasn't Sasuke would have had a few words with her before the wedding. Before Naruto pledged his life to her.

Sasuke sighed. This was getting too emotional for him, and the champagne wasn't helping. Naruto had everything he needed now. His dream job, a great girl, respect among the villagers. This was no place for Sasuke. He slowly stood up and walked out the door.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke knew that voice. He wondered, as he had many times, how Naruto could make his name sound so warm.

"Hn?" He turned to Naruto, who was panting slightly from catching up.

"Where are you going? The reception isn't even over yet, and you're the best man!"

"I'm feeling tired, and I hav an A rank mission tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto looked saddened but nodded. He gasped as lips touched his forehead.

"Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke said as he pulled away. He meant it, in more ways than one.

Naruto had gone through with it. He almost couldn't believe that he had. It meant an end. An end to his previous love. He glanced over at Sasuke, who was downing his champagne in one gulp.

Naruto loved Sasuke. He could for as long as he could remember. As far back as their first kiss. He was mortified when Sasuke ran away, and had gone after him almost immediately. He couldn't let his love get away.

And yet he was the one who pushed their relationship away. He thought back to the day that Hinata had asked him out. Why had he said yes?

Oh, that's right. It was because Naruto knew. He knew that he could never help revive Sasuke's clan. He knew that being together with Sasuke would mean that he would be despised even more, and he didn't wish that on Sasuke either. He said yes to Hinata because he knew that it was the only way. It was the only way he could become Hokage. He had chosen his dream over his love. What kind of person did that make him?

He smiled at Hinata. He loved her, he really did. And yet…..He looked at Sasuke. Or at least he tried to look at Sasuke, but he was already at the door. Naruto ran.

"Sasuke!" He couldn't just let him leave.

"I'm tired and I have an A rank mission tomorrow." Naruto nodded sadly. He knew he couldn't stop Sasuke. He couldn't tell Sasuke his feelings. It was much too late for that.

Suddenly he felt lips on his forehead and he gasped. He slowly closed his eyes and just savored the moment. He frowned when he felt the warmth go away.

"Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto was suddenly hit with a million thoughts. Naruto saw his love for Sasuke, and he suddenly knew it was returned. He pictured the life they could have had together if only one of them had spoken up. It was a happy life, where they had each other no matter what. Naruto started crying. He was more upset then he'd ever felt before. He could've been with Sasuke.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto, are you ok? Why're you crying? Hinata's wondering where you are." Kiba was at his shoulder.

Naruto wiped his tears and put on a fake smile. "I'm just so happy. I needed some time alone to just reflect on all that's happened." Kiba nodded as if he understood.

"Just be back in a few minutes, 'kay?" He went back inside.

Naruto stifled his tears. It was too late for those thoughts. He had decided to go for his dream, and that was that. He could never go back in time to find out how it could have been where he and Sasuke were together. Naruto sighed. Yes, it was much too late.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Owari.

Did you guys think that was sad like I thought it was? Please review! I wanna hear opinions on this, and then I'll go back to writing my normal fluff. There you go, just click the purple button. Look, it's right there, and it's so close! All you have to do is click it...


End file.
